


To See or Not to See

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-01
Updated: 2003-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark sees through more than objects.  Lex helps him decide what to look at and what to ignore.  An Untraditional rewrite of "X-Ray".</p>
            </blockquote>





	To See or Not to See

## To See or Not to See

by SkaterBoy

<http://www.livejournal.com/~edgecity>

* * *

Universe: Untraditional  
Title: To See or Not to See  
Category: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, Romance Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Clark sees through more than objects. Lex helps him decide what to look at and what to ignore. 

* * *

Author's Note: Chapter 5 (part 6) of the Untraditional alternaverse. For more information about this universe, see   
<http://www.livejournal.com/users/edgecity/4363.html>. 

Disclaimer: This is a rewrite of the Smallville episode _X-ray_. Some quotes and scenes have been taken from transcripts found at <http://www.devotedtosmallville.com/episodes.htm>. 

Feedback: You know how you feel about this story. Send me a note so I'll know too! 

* * *

"You sure you want to do this?" 

Clark smiled. "Yeah. We're just two guys going to coffee together. No one's going to think anything of it." 

"And if they do?" Lex didn't look convinced, and Clark wasn't sure he blamed him. 

"Let them." He held Lex's gaze until Lex finally smiled back. 

"Okay." Lex closed his laptop and put away his files. "Talon?" 

"Sure." Clark was grinning, barely managing to sit still as he waited for Lex to get ready. He could tell Lex was trying to hide his amusement. 

They were halfway to the coffee shop when Lex spoke up again. "Didn't you say something about picking up an order for your mother?" Clark stared at him for a second, confused, then his face cleared. 

"Oh, right! Yeah, at Grier Antiques. You want to drop me off, and you can mail those forms?" 

"Sounds like a plan to me." A few minutes later Clark was in the antique shop, collecting the vase his mother had ordered a few weeks ago. He thanked Mrs. Grier and walked casually down the sidewalk, planning to meet Lex at the post office. Lex seemed to be in a hurry to meet him too, because he was _running_ toward Clark. Clark laughed. 

"Lex, what's going on?" He about to make a witty remark when Lex pushed him. If that wasn't weird enough, Lex's push had enough force behind it that Clark crashed into the plate glass window behind him. 

"Get out of the way!" Lex froze for a second when Clark broke through the glass, and that was when Clark's vision snapped. He didn't have time to react before Lex took off but Clark _saw_ him, saw _through_ him, gray skeleton and green blood. What the hell? 

Clark pushed himself into a standing position and watched Lex race out of sight. And he had a red backpack with him. That was weird. "Clark?" He turned and the world spun around. "Clark, are you okay?" 

"What... who... Lex?" Clark looked frantically from the Lex in front of him to the direction Lex had gone - Lex - who'd pushed him. 

"Clark, what's wrong?" 

"Did you just - where - did you see..." Clark had no idea what was going on. Lex wasn't that strong. No human being was that strong. "Push me." 

"What?" Lex laughed, but quickly grew serious as he took in the look on Clark's face, the pile of shattered glass behind him. "I'm not going to push you. Clark-" 

Clark glanced around quickly, then pulled Lex by the sleeve. He vaguely noticed that his mother's vase had been destroyed, but he could replace it later. Maybe. For now he had to figure out what had just happened. They were almost to the car when he felt a searing pain behind his eyes, and the vision happened again. He faced Lex and saw another skeleton but no green, this time. Just Lex. Green. Green. Why was that important? 

"What happened?" Lex asked as soon as the car doors were closed. Clark banged his head against the headrest and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to make some sense of the last few minutes. There was only one Lex. And strength, and green... dammit! "Clark?" 

"I was going to meet you in the post office, Lex, and then you came running up the sidewalk." Lex raised an eyebrow. "You - you shoved me into the window and then - you ran away. It wasn't you, Lex, I know." Lex was starting to look a little panicky, and not caring that they were in public, he put his hand over Lex's. "And then this thing happened to my eyes. I saw through you - whoever it was who pushed me. It happened again by the car, just a minute ago too Lex, and I saw through you, the real you, the you that's here right now." Lex nodded, not interrupting, resting his hand under Clark's on the gear shift. "It was like, like a skeleton, except the other you had green too. I thought it was blood at first but I don't think it was, I think it had something to do with why he was able to push me." Clark stared at the shattered window across the street and took a nervous breath. "What if someone asks about the glass? What if someone saw? How am I going to explain-" 

"Don't worry about it, Clark." But Lex looked worried as he moved his hand over Clark's. "We'll figure something out." There was really nothing to do at this point, besides track down the imposter, and Clark had a feeling he was long gone. Lex squeezed his hand. "Do you still want to go for coffee?" 

"Not now." Clark dropped his hand. "I need to think. Especially with this eye thing. It's something new, like the floating." Clark squirmed in his seat, thinking about the first time he'd floated and what had followed. "We should try to figure out why someone's pretending to be you, too." 

"Ever the investigative reporter." Clark's eyes were closed, but he felt Lex's smile. "I think I have a few resources that could be put to our disposal." He placed a comforting hand on Clark's thigh, but the action only served to make Clark harder than he already was. He took a deep breath. 

"Lex," he finally managed, in a low voice that Lex seemed to understand, because he took his hand away. "Hold that thought till we get home?" Clark's mouth snapped shut. Where had _that_ come from? He hadn't meant to say _home_ , but _your place_ had sounded too suggestive and _the mansion_ sounded too official. He glanced at Lex, worried that he'd said the wrong thing, but Lex just smiled. 

"Sure, Clark." He started the car and looked over his shoulder so he could back up. While Lex was busy getting the car onto the road, Clark noticed a man across the street, watching them. He was thin and tall, and looking at Clark like he'd just won the lottery. Clark looked away, uncomfortable. 

"Lex? Do you know that guy?" 

"Who?" Lex pulled into the street and scanned the sidewalk, his eyes finally locking on the man who'd been watching them. His eyes narrowed at the stranger as they drove by. The man waved, and Lex cursed. 

"What? Lex, who is it?" 

"What is he doing here?" Lex mumbled. Clark waited nervously for Lex's answer. "Clark. That's Roger Nixon. He's-" 

"The reporter from the Inquisitor? Are you sure?" How much had he seen? Was he going to write about them? Oh, shit. Clark told himself to take a deep breath. Calm, he had to be calm. But... Nixon! Nixon liked scandals as much as Chloe liked meteor mutants. Shit. 

"Don't worry about him, Clark. He can't hurt us." Clark didn't say anything. There was nothing _to_ say. 

They drove most of the way to the mansion in silence. The afternoon, which had started off so well, was suddenly ruined. First someone pretends to be Lex, then something happens to Clark's eyes, and now Nixon. Well, that was weird. They were _driving_ Nixon. Lex's Aston Martin that he'd named Nixon. Why...? 

"Lex? Why is this car named Nixon?" 

Lex's face slackened, as if he were just now recognizing the connection. His voice was steady, and his eyes remained on the road. "I bought this car on the day of the President's inauguration. Not Nixon's, of course, I wasn't even alive then." Lex might have laughed, but Clark was pretty sure neither of them felt like laughing right now. "Richard Nixon has always had my highest respect and admiration. He was an effective and daring President, and I wanted to honor his name with a car." Clark nodded, understanding. Lex wanted to be President one day. Who didn't? Well, Clark could think of a lot of people who didn't, including himself, but it was only natural for Lex to want to be President. He liked to have influence. 

Clark forced a smile. "Cool." 

Lex pulled into the garage. "I thought so." 

Clark had a feeling Lex wouldn't be using this particular car again any time soon. And that was fine with him. 

* * *

"Find anything?" 

Lex shook his head. "My passwords have been disabled. I can't even log in." 

"That's weird. You think it has something to do with the guy who looked like you?" 

"Probably." Shrugging, Lex closed his laptop and joined Clark on the couch. 

"Aren't you going to call someone to fix it? I mean-" 

Lex placed a finger over Clark's lips. "Later." Eyes gleaming, Clark wrapped his lips around Lex's finger, sucking lightly. "Right now I want to finish that thought I had in the car." 

Clark mumbled something around Lex's finger, neither one caring what he was trying to say. Lex's eyes bored into Clark's, heating him up as he sucked more of Lex's finger into his mouth. Lex caressed Clark's lips with his middle finger and soon enough Clark drew that one into his mouth too, loving the taste of Lex's skin on his tongue. Long fingers sliding over his tongue, and maybe one day Clark could try this on Lex's cock. Lex slipped his fingers out of Clark's mouth and wetly stroked Clark's cheek, urging his eyes closed and his face closer. By the time their lips touched, Lex had palmed his way down Clark's torso, past his stomach to rub Clark through his jeans. Clark moaned into Lex's mouth, drawing his knee up until the inside of his thigh was overlapping Lex's arm, heavy and solid and Clark started humping Lex's hand. The kiss grew more urgent, intense, and Clark was about to suggest they move this somewhere more comfortable _fast_ when there was a sound. 

The sound of someone clearing his throat. 

Clark froze, whimpering as Lex's hand flexed over his cock, then came to his senses and jumped across to the other side of the couch. He barely dared to look up and see whoever was there, and thought he was going to die when he realized who it was. 

"Sheriff Ethan." 

Clark had to give Lex credit. He was still frozen to the spot, but Lex was up - um, standing, walking over to the sheriff. Out of habit, Lex extended his hand, but seeing the disgusted look on the sheriff's face, he thought better of it and dropped his hand to his side. Right. Not good. And, not good. 

"Mr. Luthor," Sheriff Ethan began, his voice dangerously neutral, "you are aware that in the state of Kansas, there are laws against sexual acts between people of the same gender." He looked sharply at Clark, adding, "And with minors." 

Clark jumped up from the couch. "I'm sixteen!" 

"Oh really?" Clark gulped as the sheriff strode over to him. "That's not what your adoption papers say." 

Since when was the sheriff reading his adoption papers? "Well, no, but I was three when my parents adopted me! We just picked a different date to put on the papers so it wouldn't be on the same day as the meteor shower. That's... that would be morbid." 

The sheriff considered him for a minute, and seemed to decide that this wasn't worth his time. He turned back to Lex. "That's not why I'm here, Mr. Luthor. Although I would suggest that you use a little more discretion in the future." Clark dropped back onto the couch, closing his throat against the tears he could feel gathering. He was _not_ going to cry. This was just so... _humiliating!_ And it was Lex's house! Why couldn't they do whatever they wanted in _his own house?_

"How did you get onto the estate without my knowledge?" Lex sounded calm but Clark knew Lex must be feeling the same way he was. It wasn't _fair_. 

"I'm the one asking the questions, Mr. Luthor. Why don't you have a seat." It was an order. A goddamned _order_. 

Lex sat next to Clark on the couch, deliberately taking Clark's hand in his. It was more an act of defiance than anything else. The sheriff had already seen them, anyway, and was already thinking whatever he was thinking. Clark squeezed Lex's hand, hanging on for support. He had a feeling they both needed it. 

The sheriff chose to ignore the hand-holding, for the moment at least. "Mr. Luthor, where were you approximately forty-five minutes ago?" 

Lex's fingers tightened under Clark's, but he gave no other sign of surprise. "I don't see why that's any of your concern, Sheriff." Lex tilted his head. "Unless, of course, you're accusing of me something, in which case I'll be calling my lawyer." 

They stared off for a while, and Clark glanced back and forth between them, not sure if he should say anything. "Mr. Luthor-" 

"Sheriff." Lex leaned forward, and Clark thought he actually looked menacing. Cool. "You are on my private property without my permission. I believe the law defines that as trespassing." The sheriff didn't flinch. 

"Are you asking me to leave, Luthor? If so, I'll leave, but I'll be coming right back with a warrant." 

Why couldn't he have the ability to disappear instead of see through things? Clark wanted to hide behind Lex, but he forced himself to put on a brave face. Lex didn't seem intimidated. Maybe Clark really _was_ a wuss. 

Lex seemed to know how Clark was feeling, because he started rubbing Clark's palm with his thumb. It was comforting, but subtle, and Clark knew the sheriff couldn't see. "I have nothing to hide." Clark had no idea how Lex kept his voice so steady. "Ask your questions, and then get out." There was a finality to Lex's words, something so inhumanly _strong_ that Clark wanted to hug him. Which was stupid. 

The sheriff stood in the middle of the room, silent and still, as though he could stare them down. Clark was about to melt into the floor out of embarrassment when the sheriff picked himself up and strode across the room. He halted in front of the boys, finally dropping onto the coffee table, making a scraping noise when he pushed back with heavy feet. And Clark was _not_ going to think about what that would do to the floor, because that was so _gay_. 

"You still haven't answered my first question." Sheriff Ethan hunkered down in front of Lex and talked slowly, softly. Clark could feel Lex resisting the instinct to lean forward in order to hear the sheriff better. "Where were you forty five minutes ago?" 

Lex spoke no louder than the sheriff, but his voice was cool, unthreatening. "I was in town, mailing stock reports and business propositions to my associates in Metropolis and Japan." He was still caressing Clark's palm, keeping him sane, keeping him from running out of the room. Clark had a vague idea that the references to Metropolis and Japan had to do with showing the sheriff just how important Lex was to this community. At least, that was the only reason he could think of that Lex would mention that. 

"Is there anyone who can verify your location?" 

"Yes." Lex kept a steady gaze on the sheriff, refusing to do more than precisely answer the question asked. The sheriff narrowed his eyes. 

"Who?" 

Lex tensed for a second, then his hand loosened in Clark's. Clark panicked for a second, then nearly hyperventilated when he realized Lex was putting his arm around Clark's shoulders. Oh, shit. "Clark," Lex said easily, not smiling. 

Sheriff Ethan smirked. "Conflict of interest, Luthor. Everyone will know he's lying for you." Clark wished he could stand up, shout that he wasn't a liar, but he _was_. He lied every day, about where he was from and who and what he was, to his parents, his teachers, his friends. Lex was the only person who knew all his secrets. Well, most of them, but Lex at least knew the important ones. So when he looked up and saw the sheriff glowering at him, Clark smiled, and relaxed under Lex's arm. He even let his head rest on Lex's shoulder. Lex didn't pull away, just draped his arm more heavily on Clark's shoulders. And this was alright. Clark could do this. 

The sheriff scowled. "Who else?" 

"You can ask anyone who was in the post office at that time. Amy Willis was the teller at the counter where I bought a package of stamps. I stopped to talk with Benjamin Alister at the mailbox, and I passed Lisa Santoni in the exit. We spoke briefly. Of course, Mrs. Han was there too." Lex smiled. "Do you need more names, or will that be sufficient?" 

Sheriff Ethan sighed in exasperation, expelling a foul breath. Clark wondered if that was another intimidation technique, or if he just didn't have a good grasp of dental hygiene. "Luthor, I'm going to cut to the chase." Clark bit down on the inside of his cheek so he didn't burst out laughing. The sheriff gave him a sharp look. "There was a robbery at Smallville Savings and Loan earlier this afternoon. Witnesses place you at the scene." 

"Do you have any physical evidence? Fingerprints, security cameras?" 

The sheriff smirked. "As a matter of fact, we obtained a security video. The perpetrator was identical to you in appearance." He paused, waiting for the information to sink in. Lex wasn't impressed. 

"Were there any ways in which the perpetrator was not identical to me? As I said earlier, I was at the post office, not in the bank." 

Well, he didn't like that. "There is a slight problem. The perpetrator asked the bank manager to close out _your_ account at the bank, and signed a form to complete the transaction. The manager noted that the perpetrator's signature didn't match the one on file, and when he refused to hand over the cash you - or someone who looks very much like you - threatened him with a deadly weapon and demanded the money." 

Lex's reply was short and to the point. "Are you charging me with anything?" 

The sheriff stood up huffily. "Mr. Luthor, you are a primary suspect in this robbery. If you really don't have anything to hide, then I'm certain you don't have a problem with my searching the grounds and asking you to provide a signature." 

Lex got up from the couch, slipping his hand into Clark's as he stood. Clark stood up beside him, waiting for whatever was going to happen next. Whatever it was, he hoped this would be over soon. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to insist that you show me a search warrant. And I can't justify providing my signature without first speaking with my lawyer." 

"Then I would suggest that you speak with your lawyer right now, Mr. Luthor. Otherwise, I'll have to arrest you for failure to comply with an officer of the peace." 

Clark glanced at Lex. He was pretty sure the sheriff was just making that up, but Lex clamped his jaw, like he believed him, and let go of Clark's hand. Efficiently removing his cell phone from his pocket and turning it on at the same time, Lex waited for the signal, then dialed. Not breaking eye contact with Sheriff Ethan, Lex held the phone up to his ear and spoke briskly. "Davis. Yes. How soon can you be here?" Lex nodded, and returned the phone to his pocket. "My lawyer will be here in fifteen minutes. Please, have a seat." Lex indicated the couch where he and Clark had been sitting earlier. The sheriff made a face, but sat there anyway. "Can I get you anything to drink?" 

"I don't drink on the job." 

Lex smiled sardonically. "I have non-alcoholic beverages, sheriff." 

"I'm not thirsty," he replied firmly. Lex shrugged and retrieved two bottles of Ty Nant from the mini fridge. Clark smirked to himself as he took one. Those bottles were totally phallic. He was going to enjoy watching the sheriff squirm. 

As soon as the lawyer arrived, Lex excused himself and asked Clark to come with him. 

"What is it, Lex?" They were in the front hallway, by the door. Feeling defiant, Clark leaned forward and kissed Lex hard on the lips. He was so glad to be out of there, away from the sheriff and his nasty looks and accusations. 

Lex pulled away. "Clark, no. Not now." 

"Lex-" 

"Clark, we have to be careful." He framed Clark's face with his hands, looking him directly in the eyes. "We can get in trouble for this." 

"What?" Clark shook his head in denial. "I thought he was just making that up. Lex, how can he-" 

"Clark." Lex gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, then wrapped him in a tight hug. "I thought you knew." 

"Well, I didn't," Clark said stiffly. He hesitated before putting his arms around Lex. "I thought-" His voice dropped to a whisper. "You mean all this time we've been breaking the law?" He furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at the door. 

"For the most part, no. But some of the things we've done..." Lex stopped talking and pulled back to look at Clark again. "Look. I think it's stupid, and I'm not going to let the bigots who make those laws stop me from being myself." He stepped back suddenly, his face a tight mask. "If you want to stop, then we can. I don't want you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable." 

How could people make up laws like that? Whose business was it? Clark found himself wishing there was a chair, somewhere to sit, because he wasn't feeling strong enough to hold himself upright. It just... he kept hearing his parents' voices telling him to follow the rules, do what he was told, but this wasn't even _right_. They shouldn't be able to tell him what to do. Lex was standing there, looking nervous, and Lex was never nervous. And Clark just couldn't think of the words. 

"He said the state of Kansas." Clark thought out loud. "Is it illegal everywhere?" 

"There are different laws in different states. Mostly, no. But-" 

"Lex..." Maybe he could _show_ Lex how he felt, so he kissed him again, fast this time, but enough to let Lex know they were okay. "You're right. It's stupid. I don't care what the laws say." 

"As long as you know, and you're okay with it. But I think for now-" 

"Yeah," Clark said softly, backing toward the door. "I'm going home now. I think you can hold your own with the sheriff." 

Smiling, Lex shook his head. "Have I ever told you that you're amazing?" Clark could even hear the smile in his voice. 

"You've mentioned it once or twice." Blushing, Clark stepped outside and hurriedly closed the door. If he didn't leave now, he wouldn't leave. So Clark told himself he'd see Lex tomorrow, and sped home before he could change his mind. 

* * *

By the time Clark reached home, his incredulity had returned. He'd hated the entire exchange with the sheriff, the mind games, the accusations, the implications. Why anyone would think Lex would rob a bank... why anyone would say he couldn't choose who he wanted to have sex with... it was just so... Clark didn't even know what to think. He stared at his food during dinner, briefly apologized for dropping his mother's vase, and wondered how he was capable of concentrating on a conversation. 

After supper, Clark sneaked into his mother's room and stole a tube of her lipstick. He got out the scrapbook of articles about Lex, and ripped out the first one, the one about Lionel Luthor. Clark was going to vent his anger on someone he couldn't hurt, someone who was already dead. He took the cap off the lipstick and wrote, in huge letters, all over the picture of Lionel, _fag_. He wrote it eight times, as many times as it would fit on the page, then held the lipstick like a child would hold a crayon. He rubbed the dark pink color all over the yellowed, fagged newsprint, pressing as hard as he could until the whole page was covered, and three quarters of the tube of lipstick was used up. Exhausted, and still angry, he let the paper and the useless makeup drop to the floor. 

* * *

Clark didn't speed through his chores the next morning. He took his time, and while Jonathan liked to think that he'd taught Clark something about responsibility and work ethic, something wasn't quite right about the way Clark was acting. He seemed so down. Knowing that Clark would just shrug off any questions he tried to ask, Jonathan worked silently beside his son, looking forward to the breakfast his wife was cooking for them. Martha made the best pancakes. Heck, everything she made tasted delicious. He couldn't believe she'd ever called herself a spoiled city girl. 

"You almost finished with that, son?" Clark didn't look up when he nodded. Jonathan smiled sadly to himself, hoping Clark knew he could talk to him about anything. Clark had been so much more forthcoming when he was younger, before he went off to school and started thinking about sports and girls. _Teenagers_ , he thought. "I'll be in the kitchen, Clark. Take your time." Maybe Clark just wanted to be alone. 

Martha was flipping pancakes when he reached the kitchen. Grinning, Jonathan walked past the table and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Good morning, beautiful." 

"Jonathan!" She laughed and swatted him with her hand, trying to pour more pancake batter into the pan as he nuzzled her neck. She finally turned around and hooked her arms around his neck, reaching up for a kiss. "Good morning, yourself." She checked the pancakes before looking into his eyes again. "I think we're going to have to have a talk with Clark." 

"Why do you say that?" Maybe Martha knew what was wrong with Clark. She certainly hadn't mentioned anything last night, when he'd come home practically sulking. Martha pursed her lips, and walked them over to the kitchen table. Jonathan immediately noticed the newspaper. How could he not? The headline jumped right out at him. "Lex Luthor Robs Bank." He picked up the paper and started reading the article. "No wonder Clark's upset. He idolizes that young man." 

"Clark's upset?" Martha looked oblivious and Jonathan suddenly remembered how busy she'd been lately. It must be taking its toll on her, not noticing Clark's mood. Then again, they'd recently told Clark about his otherworldly origins, and he was handling it rather well. The boy was entitled to a sulk once in a while. It didn't necessarily mean that anything was wrong. 

"He'll be fine. Just being a teenager." He hugged her closer. "You remember what I was like at that age." 

Martha's laugh was one of the most beautiful sounds Jonathan had ever heard, even to this day. "God help us," she said, moving in for a gentle kiss. They stood by the kitchen table, forgetting everything except each other until Martha pulled away and looked at the door. Blushing, she turned back to the stove. "Are you all done with your chores, honey?" 

"Yeah," Clark said, stomping mud off his boots before walking into the kitchen. He passed her on the way to the fridge, pausing to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Smells good, mom." 

Martha just smiled, scooping the golden pancakes onto a platter. Jonathan fetched silverware and coasters while she set up breakfast, knowing she appreciated the help. Clark helped too, getting glasses out of the cabinets and pouring milk for himself and Jonathan, and orange juice for Martha. Jonathan watched his family, and thought that these were the things that made life in Smallville so wonderful. It didn't matter that the farm was in debt. At least they had each other. 

Sitting at the table, Jonathan saw the newspaper and was reminded of the problem at hand. "Son, we need to talk." Clark looked up, about to shovel a forkful of pancake in his mouth, and dang if he didn't look scared to death. Jonathan chuckled, hoping to reassure him. "It's okay, Clark. You're not in trouble." Clark started chewing again. "We need to tell you something about your friend Lex Luthor." Clark's face actually paled. Jonathan watched, concerned, as he put down his fork. 

"What about Lex?" He looked like he'd rather talk about anything else. Jonathan hated to do this, but Clark needed to know the truth. It wasn't healthy for him to be friends with a person who robbed banks, especially someone as influential as Lex Luthor. Clark was just as impressionable as most kids his age, maybe even more so. 

Martha was shaking her head. "Why would Lex Luthor need to rob a bank?" 

Clark looked about to jump in and say something, but for some reason stopped himself. Jonathan decided to let it go. "I've seen some strange things in my day, but this definitely takes the cake." Jonathan looked at Clark, and tried to lighten the mood. "Well, almost." 

"He got away with a hundred thousand dollars." Martha's voice was low, whispery. That was more money than either of them had ever had their hands on. The strange thing was that kind of money would be chicken feed to Lex Luthor. 

Clark finally spoke up. Jonathan was glad, even if his words were intended to argue. "I know Lex. It wasn't him." 

"How do you know? Didn't you say you ran into him yesterday when you dropped your mother's vase?" Clark had been sketchy about the details, but Jonathan could swear Clark had said something about seeing Lex. 

Clark took a deep breath, and Jonathan prepared himself for the worst. "Look. Lex dropped me off to get the vase, and went to mail some stuff. Lex - or someone I thought was Lex - bumped into me. Okay, he knocked me over, but it wasn't Lex! I know, dad, because I saw the real Lex a minute later when he came back from the post office." Clark took a drink of milk before continuing. "And, I forgot to tell you this earlier, but something weird happened when the fake Lex pushed me. I think it's some alien thing." 

Jonathan nodded. It sounded like Clark was trying to change the subject, but at least he was sharing something. "What happened, Clark?" 

Clark stared down at his plate. "I - I saw through him...them; the fake Lex, first, and then the real Lex, later. It was like my eyes were x-rays or something. It's happened a few times since then, too. But the fake Lex was the only one who had something... green." 

"Green?" What did that mean? 

Clark shrugged, talking around a bite of scrambled eggs. "Yeah, something green in his body. It was like, like..." Clark paused for a second, placing his fork carefully across his plate. "I don't know, but I think it had something to do with how he was able to push me through the window." 

"What!" Jonathan leaped out of his seat as Martha gasped and asked Clark if he was okay. "Clark, why didn't you tell us this last night? Did anyone see you?" 

"No! No one saw me!" A flush crossed Clark's face, the way it did sometimes when Clark was lying. Jonathan looked steadily at his son, trying to will him to tell the truth. He didn't want to think that Clark had purposely left out those parts of the story, and wondered what else Clark was leaving out. When had Lex driven Clark to the antique shop? "I gotta get to school." Clark was mumbling, and rushing around, a sure sign that he was nervous and probably hiding something. It had been the same way last week before he went to play his first - and last - football game. 

"Clark?" 

"Gotta go!" Clark was out the door, and Jonathan could just stare at Martha. She looked absolutely baffled. 

_What was that all about?_

* * *

Clark tasted like coffee. Cappuccino. Lex kissed him harder. 

"Don't you have to get back to work?" Clark's question was half-hearted, at best. Lex sucked Clark's tongue into his mouth before giving him one last lick and pulling away, just barely. 

"That's one of the great benefits of working from home." Lex tilted his head back so Clark could cover his neck with sloppy kisses. Clark was being careful, so Lex threaded his hands through Clark's hair, letting his eyes drop closed. "Mmmm." 

Clark hummed in agreement, right over his pulse point, and Lex shuddered. "Let's go upstairs." Clark slowly opened the top two buttons of Lex's shirt, lowering his mouth to scrape along the spray of hair over Lex's chest. Lex arched into Clark's touch, stroking his hands down Clark's back. 

"That, I think," he said, pulling Clark up for another kiss, "is a Very Good Idea." Clark grinned, and they were in Lex's bedroom in no time. Literally. Well, okay, maybe half of a second. But still. 

Clark was already tugging off his pants and shirt, reaching out for Lex. They fell onto the bed, a tangle of limbs and tongues and Clark's dick poking him in the stomach. "Hey Lex?" Lex paused, his mouth still on Clark's. Clark kissed him senseless before continuing. "Wanna try again?" 

Lex was about to ask _try what_ when he caught the gleam in Clark's eye. Lex enthusiastically ground their hips together. "You know what they say." Clark raised an eyebrow, watching as Lex crawled backwards until he was between Clark's legs. "Practice makes perfect." Clark choked on his laugh as Lex attempted to take as much of Clark as he could in his mouth. He did okay for a while there, not moving, listening to Clark's tortured moans and trying to keep his hips still. Then it was too much, and Lex sat up, gasping. 

"I can't... anymore." He collapsed, resting his chin on Clark's stomach and looking up. Clark was breathing just as hard as he was. 

"What if-" Clark panted, reaching down to run his hands through Lex's hair, "what if you... breathe through your nose?" And Clark had hit the nail on the head. So to speak. 

Lex nodded, liking the way it made Clark giggle. "What?" He did it again and Clark started laughing, grabbing him by the hair and trying to keep him still. 

"Stop that!" Clark was grinning, trying not to laugh, and Lex rubbed his head wickedly into Clark's stomach. "Your hair tickles." Lex relented, turning his face to nuzzle Clark's belly button. Clark's hands were light on his head, gentle, and Lex held his hips still after deciding to experiment. He kissed Clark's belly button, licked it, stuck his tongue inside and sucked at it. Clark was going into hysterics, alternately laughing and groaning, pushing Lex down, closer to his cock. 

Lex pretended to hesitate, then wrapped his lips around the head of Clark's cock. He thought he had it now. He teased with his tongue briefly, deciding that this was his new favorite taste, even better than cappuccino. He let the cock stretch his lips, loving the feeling of being filled again, like the time in the shower, and took it slow, tightening his lips and forcing himself to breathe through his nose. It was working, too, if he was correctly interpreting the noises Clark was making. Clark's hands were smoothing over his hair now, restless. Lex tried to swallow. 

Clark's groans were thick, satisfied, but then they turned pained. He pulled away, and Lex looked up to see him wincing. "Clark? What's wrong?" Lex quickly crawled up to lay beside Clark, stroking his hair and pulling him close. Clark grew quiet, then started laughing. 

"There's another floor." 

What the hell? "Um, yeah. There are three floors. What-" 

Clark just snuggled closer. "It happened again, Lex. The seeing through things... thing." 

"Oh." Lex frowned and pulled Clark's chin up until their eyes met. "This has been happening since yesterday?" 

Clark nodded, running a hand down Lex's side. "I'm pretty sure it's a new strength, or something. Like being able to run really fast or lift heavy things." 

"A new ability, huh?" Lex smiled. "That's pretty cool." 

"Yeah, well." Clark shrugged awkwardly, and tossed a leg over Lex's. "It's on and off. It's not like I can do it whenever I want." 

"Can't you control it?" It wasn't like Clark ran fast all the time, although he had to be careful with his strength. Clark had shared countless anecdotes to demonstrate that he'd learned that lesson the hard way. 

"I don't know how." 

They lay in silence for some time, just holding each other and thinking. "Does it always hurt?" 

"I just get a headache. It goes away pretty quickly." Clark propped himself up on his elbows. "You know, this time it wasn't as bad as the others. Maybe as I get used to it it'll stop hurting." 

"This time," Lex mused. Clark nodded. 

"Today, in school? It happened a bunch of times, and I almost got used to it. And you know what?" Clark tilted his head, and his voice became thoughtful, like he was talking to himself. "It's not always a skeleton. One time I saw through a layer of someone's clothes, and once through their skin. But, I saw something weird." Clark laughed. "Well, something even weirder, anyway. I saw through Tina Grier today, Lex. You know, her mom owns the antique shop? And when I saw her skeleton, there was green there too. I don't know if it's the same person who looked like you or what. Like, if they were just pretending to look like Tina this time, or if it was really her." 

Lex couldn't think of anything to say. In lieu of saying something intelligent, he leaned up to kiss Clark. "What do you say we practice some more?" 

Clark grinned. 

* * *

"Clark!" 

_What now?_ Clark ran into the barn, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. "Dad?" 

"Clark." Jonathan stormed into the room. "What were you thinking?" 

"What? What are you talking about?" 

Dad glared at him. "Your mother is in the hospital, Clark! How can you be so careless?" 

"The hospital? What happened? Is she okay? Dad?" 

"Don't play dumb with me, Clark!" His dad stared at him, frowning. "Are you saying you weren't just downtown?" 

"What-? No, I was - what happened to mom?" 

"Your mother was hit by a car. The Kent Farm truck, to be specific." He walked over and put his hands on Clark's shoulders, looking into his eyes. "You were driving." 

"No!" Clark backed away. "No, that's not true! I haven't driven the truck since yesterday! What's going on?" His dad looked confused, like he didn't know whether to believe Clark or not. Oh no. Shit. It couldn't be. "Dad." Clark started tearing through the recycling bin, much to his dad's bewilderment. Finally finding yesterday's paper, he held it up. "Remember yesterday? Someone looked like Lex! They must have, I don't know, someone can... well it wasn't me! I think someone's pretending to be different people." Clark waved the paper around triumphantly until his father snatched it from his hands. 

"Don't you think that's a bit far-fetched, Clark?" 

Clark couldn't believe it. "Dad," he said, trying to sound calm. "Isn't it a bit far-fetched that Coach lit things on fire with his mind? That I'm a fu-- a freaking alien?" How was he supposed to compete with that? The only thing that could be considered far-fetched in Smallville was _normalcy_. He marched out of the barn. 

"Clark! Where are you going?" 

Clark turned around with an exasperated sigh. "I'm going to the hospital, to see mom. Unless you think that's far-fetched, too." 

Maybe people were sane at Smallville General. Clark'd had enough accusations for one day. 

* * *

Clark's mother was in stable condition, fortunately. Clark had called him from the hospital, and Lex was just glad he'd had his cell phone on. He was going over financial reports at the Talon. He'd found it was a good place to catch up on his work, in a relaxing yet social atmosphere. He also got to meet some of Clark's friends, who seemed to like the spot. 

Lana worked here. She wasn't anything like Pete Ross had suggested, although Lex couldn't be absolutely sure unless he made a sincere attempt to sleep with her, which certainly was not going to happen. But from what he'd seen, Lana was just a sweet girl who was a little self-centered and wasn't the greatest waitress. Her spirit was admirable, and Lex could see why she'd been the captain of the cheerleading squad. 

"Hey, Lex." She held up a pot of black coffee. "Can I tempt you with a refill?" 

"Sure." Lex smiled up at her, trying to remember the most recent thing Clark had said about her. "So I hear you quit the squad." 

"Yeah." She lifted the pot, resting it on her hip. She was a lot more confident than she'd been a week ago. "Too many politics." Lana made a face. "But I'm sure you know all about that." 

Lex raised his coffee mug in a mock cheer. "You don't know the half of it." 

Lana glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's about time for my break. Mind if I join you, or do you have to be somewhere?" She gave him an out, just like she had the first two times they'd talked. Lex smiled. 

"All dressed up and no place to go," he joked, referring to his business suit. He'd been down to the plant earlier, to check up on his employees, and hadn't bothered to change before grabbing a drink. Lana winked at him before heading for the back room to punch out for a break. 

"So," she said, joining him, "what's Lex Luthor doing slumming around these parts?" 

Lex shrugged. "Just mingling with the commonfolk. What about you?" 

"Well, let's see." Lana looked down at the table for a minute, then lifted her head, as if she'd come to a decision. She leaned forward. "I have a stalker." 

Lex raised his eyebrows. "No kidding." He took a sip of his coffee, waiting for her to continue. 

"Yeah. This girl, Tina? She's weird. She's been following me around, saying my life is perfect, asking if my Aunt Nell would adopt her if anything happened to her parents!" Lana shook her head. "I don't know what's up with her. She has a great mom. She runs the antique shop, you know, Grier antiques? Mrs. Grier is really nice. I don't even _have_ a mother." Lana traced an invisible pattern on the tabletop. "Or a father. But," she said, recovering quickly, "it's nice to know that someone thinks you have the perfect life. Even if it's not true." 

Lex smiled vaguely. What had Clark said about Tina Grier? She was the one with the green skeleton? Lex was reaching thoughtfully for some coffee when his cell phone rang. He motioned for Lana to give him a minute. It was Gabe Sullivan, one of the newer employees at the plant. Lex listened silently, nodding. When he hung up he put the phone away. "I have to pick up some papers at the plant. But it's been nice talking to you, Lana. I hope the stalker situation resolves itself." 

Lana laughed pleasantly. "I'm sure it'll be over soon. Tina just has to realize she has to live her own life." They shared a look, and Lex wondered what else Lana knew. He departed with a smile. 

* * *

"The police found the truck." Martha listened intently as Jonathan spoke, pausing to glance at Clark. Apparently, words had been exchanged, and it was still tense between the two of them. "Abandoned out by the Stewarts' farm." 

"Did anybody else see the driver?" Clark seemed reluctant to speak up, and didn't look at Jonathan when he did. Jon shook his head. 

"No." 

"I could have sworn it was you, Clark." Martha spoke gently, trying not to contribute to the tension surrounding them. Jon was determinedly not looking at Clark. Martha wasn't sure how she would do it, but she wanted to put things right between them. 

"I guess I'm not the only one with a vision problem." Clark tried to laugh, to make it a joke, but his smile died as Jon's lips thinned. 

"I don't understand. Whoever it was, how did they get the keys?" Martha didn't like the accusation in his tone. Clark said he didn't do it. He wouldn't lie about something like that. 

"I have no idea." Martha went over the afternoon in her mind. "I just went into the antique..." She trailed off, remembering Rose's strange behavior. 

"What is it, mom?" Clark set down his glass of milk. 

"Nothing. It's just that Rose Grier was acting very strange. I found 5,000 dollars in cash under a dresser. It had a Smallville Savings and Loan band on it. She said a customer paid her, but--" She put her hand over her mouth. Rose was such a lovely woman! Why would she steal money? 

"You think it's from the bank robbery?" Clark caught on quickly. If only he'd been there when the truck had hit her. She was still sore, and on painkillers that made her woozy. Jon would be cooking dinner tonight, and while he had a good heart, his talent wasn't in the kitchen. 

"It crossed my mind." 

"So wait a minute." Jon looked at her, then, finally, at Clark, and Martha felt a surge of triumph. "Rose took your keys, turned into Clark, and then tried to run you down?" 

Martha sighed. When he put it that way, it did sound a little... out there. "You're right. It's crazy." 

"I don't think so." Clark dared a look at Jon. 

"What?" Jon leaned back in his chair so he could look at Clark from a better angle. Clark glanced from Jon to Martha and back again. 

"Well, I saw a flash of Tina Grier's skeleton. It was weird and green. It didn't look... human." Clark fussed with his glass of milk. "You know, like the ones you see in anatomy books?" 

Martha nodded. "That's probably because Tina was born with a soft bone disease." It was a rare condition, and Martha clearly remembered frantic conversations with Rose over the phone when her little girl was sick. "They had that poor girl on all these experimental drugs. Doctors didn't believe she'd live to see first grade." Rose had been desperate to save her daughter. No matter what it took. 

Jon reached across the table to squeeze her hand. "She did get better right around her third birthday." 

Clark narrowed his eyes. "That was right after the meteor show, wasn't it?" Martha knew what Clark was thinking. His ship had caused all kinds of destruction in Smallville, but now he knew of a positive effect the ship had had. 

Martha glanced at Jon when he nodded. "Clark, what do you think Tina's doing?" 

Clark shrugged. He seemed more relaxed now. "I don't know. It was the same skeleton I saw just after the robbery, I think. I don't even know if it was really her." He sighed. "I just wish I could control this." 

Martha thought about that. Clark had learned to control his strength, and he'd done an excellent job of hiding his secret all these years, even before he'd known why he had to. "What if you try focusing it? You know, like a telescope." 

Jon turned to Clark. The tension was virtually gone. "Yeah, you could start with something small." Martha smiled as Jon reached into his pocket and held up his closed hand. "Try to tell me what I have in my hand right now." 

It looked like Clark was concentrating. "Your pocket knife." 

Jon looked amazed as he opened his fist. "You could see through my hand." 

Clark's smile was all the reward a mother needed. "No, you always carry your knife in that pocket." 

Martha couldn't help but smile too. Her boys were going to be alright. 

* * *

"Lex Luthor Robs Bank." 

Lex looked up from his cell phone. Withholding a curse, he politely told Gabe that he'd have to call him back later. "What do you want, Nixon?" 

"You know my name." Nixon leaned against the Jaguar with a smirk. "Well, I really shouldn't be surprised. Your father taught you well, didn't he?" He held up the Inquisitor. "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Nixon leered and leaned into the driver's side window, resting his palms on the door. "Now, what would he say about how close you keep your teenage lovers?" 

"Get off my car." He was surprised when Nixon actually did just that, and he threw open the door, stepping out to face the reporter. Nixon was contemplating the photograph on the first page. 

"That's a hell of a picture, Lex. It really boosted our sales." 

It was just a picture. "I've read comic books with less fiction than your rag." 

Nixon pulled back, a picture of mockery. "Did you just call me a fag?" Lex scowled, but Nixon just laughed. "What do they say about it taking one to know one?" That smirk again. 

Lex had an incredible urge to roll his eyes. "You're rather fond of cliches, Nixon. Maybe that's why you can't get a job at a real newspaper." 

"Hey! The Inquisitor happens to be a well-respected magazine!" He was easily put on the defensive, if nothing else. Lex smiled, and thought of a cliche Nixon would like. 

"So you can dish it out, but you can't take it?" Lex didn't care that his verbal sparring had come to _this_. As long as he was winning, Lex was satisfied to spout ten-cent phrases. 

"Speaking of fiction..." Nixon was either a poor loser, or he had a short attention span. He handed Lex a manila folder. "I don't think your investors would be too thrilled to hear about this 'fiction'. Or your boy toy, for that matter." He couldn't even defend Clark without admitting to a controversial affair. When had it come to this? 

Somehow, Lex's jaw didn't hit the pavement when he opened the folder to read what was inside. One of his classmates who'd known he was gay, and had treated him to quite a few handjobs, had signed a testimonial about their relationship. And according to his statement, he was enthusiastic about outing Lex to... everyone. "Where did you get this?" 

"I'm a resourceful guy." Lex wondered if resourcefulness included blackmail. "I told Paul about your little boyfriend, and he's plenty pissed." Lex almost started to say that Clark wasn't his boyfriend, but he caught himself in time. He had to keep Nixon from finding out Clark's name. 

"You print one word of Hoyden's statement, and I'll sue." He should've already sued them for libel when they printed the story claiming he'd robbed the bank. But no, he had to let it go. 

"Lawsuits take years." Nixon smiled sickeningly. "The genie will be out of the bottle and everyone will know the straight-laced businessman they adore so much is nothing but kiddie-fucking queer." 

Lex, unlike Paul, had never had a bad temper, but he was starting to get one. First Ethan, now Nixon... Lex took a deep breath. There was no reason to let Nixon get to him. He wasn't worth the time or the effort. If he just kept repeating that to himself... "You know what I think, Nixon? If you wanted to print that, it would already be in the paper." It was worth a shot. "I think you're looking for a payoff." 

Nixon offered him one of those great-minds-think-alike smiles. "It's a business proposal. A hundred thousand dollars and this statement never hits the street." Lex didn't usually give a second thought to tabloids, but if the story got out, if Clark's parents found out he was gay, he was pretty sure they wouldn't be so enthusiastic about Clark spending time with him. 

Besides, Nixon was the one who'd mentioned keeping your enemies close. "Call me and we'll set up an appointment." Lex ducked into Ebony and passed his business card to the reporter. Nixon took it, a surprised look on his face. 

"You won't regret this, Lex." 

"Mr. Luthor to you," Lex replied, thinking that Nixon was probably wrong. And for once in his life, Lex wished he could believe a reporter. 

* * *

Clark was just relaxing innocently on the sofa. It wasn't his fault he started thinking about Lex. But how could he help it? He hadn't seen Lex in three days and he _missed_ him. Clark had never missed anyone so much in his life. 

He missed everything about Lex. His voice just wasn't the same over the phone, and emails were frequent, but so... electronic. He missed Lex's smile, the way Lex grinned when he said something funny, the random conversations, Lex's cars, Lex's touch. He missed Lex's touch the most, definitely. Sometimes soft, sometimes hard, but always exciting, sincere, warm. 

Clark slid down on the sofa, reluctantly pulling down his zipper. Touching himself just wasn't the same with Lex there. Laughing a little to himself, Clark wondered when he'd become addicted to sex. And they hadn't even had sex yet. Maybe Pete was onto something. 

Hm. Well, he could zip up now, or think about Lex again. Clark rubbed his cock through his boxers. Thinking of Lex. That was good. Not as good as being _with_ Lex, but you took what you could get. And right now Clark just had his hand. 

Still, this could work. Clark closed his eyes and pictured Lex taking his hand as they went into the bedroom, that entirely disarming yet slightly shy smile when they stood in front of each other, looking at each other just for the sake of looking. And, wow, it didn't take very long at all for him to get hard again. 

Clark heard something and froze. He concentrated, and the tread on the stairs was too delicate to be Lex. Oh, no. Oh god. Clark pushed his cock down as best as he could before trying to zip up, and employed the very clever technique of thinking about Pete again. Yup, that did the trick. 

"Clark? What are you doing?" It was all Clark could do to not sigh in relief. It was just Lana. 

He looked around until his eyes settled on the football-shaped bank he kept his change in. "Just trying to figure out how much change I have inside." He looked up and met Lana's eyes. 

"You could always take it out and count it." Lana smiled, and Clark grinned back. 

"Where's the fun in that?" 

Lana laughed with him, then turned to the open loft doors. "Did you hear about Tina? They found the money from the robbery in her locker." 

Clark wished he could tell Lana that he'd been the one who had seen it, tell her all about his x-ray vision and how he'd finally learned to control it. "Really?" 

Lana looked at Clark a little too closely. "She actually cornered me today and asked if she could come live with me and Nell." 

"Just what you need, a bank-robbing roommate." Actually, it might be a good thing. Lana was a great person. Maybe she could be a good influence on Tina, give her some confidence in herself. Clark actually felt sorry for her. 

Lana shrugged. "I told her it wasn't such a good idea. I've got enough problems with Nell without adding more to the mix." 

"I always thought you and your aunt were really close." Of course, who really knew what went on behind closed doors? 

"She wants me to be something I'm not. It's like having a dual identity." Was he imagining the innuendo in her tone? "There's the person that everybody sees, and the person that you want to be." 

"I know the feeling." Knew it better than most people. Hiding his powers from his friends and his love life from his parents. 

Lana was standing way too close. What was up with her today? "That's why I came here. I think you're the only person who sees me for who I truly am." Lana smiled seductively, and Clark backed away. This wasn't Lana. "I want to thank you for that." 

Then Lana kissed him. 

"Lana, what - we're just friends." 

Lana smirked. "Maybe now, but I know you want me, Kent. Pete said so." Kent? Since when did Lana call him _Kent_? "And I've had my eye on you too." 

"Lana-" She just kissed him again. Clark tried to pull away, but Lana had her arms wrapped around him and for some reason he couldn't move. "I don't-" 

"Don't try to tell me you're not into this, Clark." She put her hand between their bodies and shit, had he started thinking about Lex again? He couldn't remember but God, he couldn't be getting turned on by a _girl_. 

Then Lana pulled away, but she wasn't Lana anymore. 

"Tina?" What was wrong with him? Why hadn't he tried to x-ray her? He had the bank robber here. The person who'd gotten Lex in trouble and nearly killed his mother. His head was in a whirl and he had no idea what to do. He had to do _something_ , call the police or Lex or his parents or-- 

"I don't know how you found out about that money, but you should have stayed out of my life, Kent." 

Clark didn't have time to react. All he knew was that he was flying through the air, through the wall of the barn, putting a dent in the ground. When he looked up to the loft, Tina was gone. 

* * *

"Lex?"

Lex looked up, his heart jumping into his throat when he saw Clark standing in the doorway. Slumping, more like, but he was tense, a veritable bundle of energy. "Clark." 

Clark met him halfway with an intense kiss that morphed into a bear hug. "I had to see you." Lex nodded into Clark's shoulder, hungrily kissing his neck. They had things to talk about, but he had to taste Clark. Feel him. These last three days had been the longest of his life. 

They ended up sprawled on the couch, Clark's legs bridging his lap as Clark stroked his hair. "I've missed you," he said and leaned in for a brief but passionate kiss. Clark was tense, flushed, and Lex wished he didn't have bad news. "Clark, I-" 

"Lex-" Clark swallowed, and Lex paused. He put his hands over Clark's and nodded, indicating that he should proceed. Clark spilled out the whole story about Tina, finding the money in her locker, sending an anonymous tip to the police station, 'Lana' coming up to the loft and kissing him then turning into Tina. Lex stayed quiet when Clark told him about being thrown out of the barn, knowing by now that Clark was okay when he talked about those things, and explaining that Tina was missing. Now there were two problems. 

Clark was twisting his hands in his lap, not looking Lex in the eye. Lex reached out and tilted Clark's chin up. "What's wrong? We'll find her, Clark. It'll work out." Clark shook his head. 

"It's not that." He looked up and the pain in Clark's eyes was almost too much. Lex remained silent, waiting for Clark to tell him what was wrong. "When, when Lana kissed me, she... touched me, Lex. Like only you touch me." Clark looked - guilty? "And I was - hard. God, Lex, I don't know why and I didn't mean to be! I didn't even want her to kiss me! But..." Lex tried very hard not to smile. If _that_ was all Clark was worried about, well, Lex wished his problems were as simple as Clark's. Clark, on the other hand, seemed to be panicking. "What if she turned me on, Lex? What if I'm not really gay?" 

Oh. Lex could take care of this. Very quickly. "Hm. Well, I'd be very disappointed. I mean, here I thought you were gay, and all those times we had sex you were really straight? Fooled me." Clark glared at him. "Don't make fun of me." 

"I'm not making fun of you, Clark." He moved his hand to rest on Clark's crotch. He was already hard. "Really, I don't think you have anything to worry about." Just to prove it, Lex settled Clark over his lap, pulling on his hips until he was face-to-face with Clark's zipper. Jeans and shorts were dropped rapidly and Lex immediately took Clark's cock in his mouth. Clark surged into him, his ass filling Lex's hands as he pumped forward. It really _had_ been a long three days. 

Clark was thick and heavy in his mouth, and he was used to it by now, even able to take him a little deeper than last time. He breathed studiously through his nose, massaging Clark's ass as he sucked and attempted to swallow and fuck, Clark was coming _in_ his mouth. Clark pulled back suddenly, grabbing his cock as he came all over Lex's shirt, then slumped forward to rest his head in the crook of Lex's neck. 

"Okay," he panted, and Lex was glad that Clark was finally over apologizing. Clark's breath was heavy on his neck. "I think you're right. I'm totally gay." 

Lex choked out a laugh. "I never doubted it." 

"Yeah, well..." Clark looked up with a lazy, satisfied expression. "Maybe I just said that to get you to blow me." 

Lex let him save face. "You're a master manipulator, Clark. I'm proud." Clark beamed, even though it was obvious he knew Lex was lying. He centered himself in Lex's lap to kiss him. He stopped suddenly, and it occurred to Lex that Clark was tasting himself in Lex for the first time. Clark's eyes flicked up and he was completely still. Then, " _Oh_ ," and plunged his tongue into Lex's mouth, seeking out every taste of himself and Lex combined. Lex savored it, pulled Clark as close as he could without crushing them as their tongues dueled for pleasure. Clark was just fucking his mouth with his tongue, and Lex almost forgot what they'd been talking about. 

"Clark, wait." Clark waited. "We need to talk about something." Clark frowned, then sat up. "What-" Lex had no idea what he was about to say. Clark's already half-hard cock was bobbing in his face and - oh. Clark was zipping up. 

"We should probably go somewhere more private. You know, just in case." Lex wondered if Clark could read minds now. 

"Okay." Clark seemed to realize how serious this was, because he took his hand and they walked upstairs at normal speed. Clark sat on the edge of the bed as Lex closed the door. He told Clark about the entire confrontation with Nixon before joining him on the bed. "I don't know what to do. It's one thing if it just affected me, but what if your parents find out I'm gay? What if they suspect something and make you stay away from me?" 

His face was in his hands. Clark's arms came around him, a comforting voice in his ear. "First of all, I'm the one who's supposed to ask the _what if_ questions." Clark knelt behind him, tentatively rubbing his shoulders, and Lex thought he should ask him to stop, especially considering the seriousness of the topic they were discussing. "I don't think it's such a big deal." 

Lex tried to turn around, but Clark held him firmly in place. "Listen. I know it could be bad if people found out about us. But." Clark started rubbing circles over his shoulder blades. "We'd deal with it. It's not like everybody at school doesn't already think I'm a freak." 

"Clark, you're not-" 

"Lex. I know." He worked silently on Lex's back for a while. "Don't do anything." 

"What?" 

"Call his bluff. If he wants this money so bad, he'll find someone else to blackmail. But if you give him the money this time, he'll know you can be manipulated, and use you again. If he doesn't print it anyway." That made an amazing amount of sense. Lex was about to ask _what if_ again when Clark continued. "I have a lot going on in my life right now. My parents lied to me about where I was from all my life. I think I'm entitled to my own secrets. I also think I can handle speculations from a _tabloid_ reporter about my sexuality. Or my boyfriend's, for that matter." 

Lex couldn't think of anything to say. Clark had to be the most mature sixteen-year-old he'd ever met. He couldn't even imagine how many hours of introspection it had taken for Clark to be able to say those words with so much confidence. He turned around slowly, and Clark leaned back on his elbows, waiting for Lex to cover him with his body. So very... _brave_. 

"Am I your boyfriend?" Clark looked confused for a second, then smiled. 

"I don't know. That's just kinda what came out." His eyes brightened. " _Are_ you my boyfriend?" 

Lex didn't answer. For the moment, he just wanted to taste Clark. 

* * *

He'd tried to put on a brave face for Lex. But here, alone in the loft, everything seemed so uncertain. _What if_ Nixon really printed the story? _What if_ his parents told him he couldn't see Lex anymore? _What if_ the kids at school made fun of him even more? 

"Clark?" 

Clark spun around. Lana was standing at the top of the stairs. At least, he thought it was Lana. He tried out his x-ray vision, and it worked. And, thank goodness, it really was Lana. 

"What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" Lana really had a sweet smile, Clark noticed. And, he was relieved to observe, he wasn't the least bit turned on. 

"Sorry, it's nothing." He smiled. "I wasn't sure it was you." 

Lana fell back a little. "This is a bad time." She looked nervous. 

"No." Clark waved her over to the couch. Lana looked down at her hands. 

"I was out jogging, didn't want to go home... kinda ended up here." 

He remembered what Tina had said. "You and Nell are still fighting." 

"How'd you know?" Clark shrugged, and Lana looked up. "I found my mother's diary. Discovered that a lot of things I've been feeling, she felt too." 

Clark turned, putting his knee on the couch between them. He thought he'd give a lot to know what his real parents had been like at his age. At any age. He tried on a smile. "That's great." Lana's eyes dropped. "Isn't it?" 

"It's great and it's frustrating and it's scary. It's like she could see right through me." Lana shivered, and Clark felt a chill go through him. To find out someone who had already lived and died had once felt the same exact way you do... "Do you ever feel like that?" 

Yeah. There were times when Lex looked at him and everything seemed to clear up, for both of them. Things made sense when he was with Lex. "More than you know." 

"When I was reading her words... it was like she was talking to me. And then... she was gone." Lana looked confused, as confused as Clark used to feel. Sometimes still did. 

"You're lucky..." God, if only he could talk to his parents. Hear their voices. "You're lucky you have at least that." 

Lana put a hand on his shoulder. It was so light he barely noticed. "Have you ever tried to find your biological parents?" 

Clark shook his head and resisted the urge to lean into Lana. He only wanted comfort, empathy right now, but she might read it as something else. Something he'd want Lex to think, but not Lana. "Not really." He shifted away and rested his chin in his hands. "I figure they're a million years away from my life now." 

Lana's voice was soft, thoughtful, and Clark wondered if she was talking to him or herself. "If you could ask them a question, what would you ask?" 

Clark took a deep breath. "What happened? Why'd they let me go?" What happened to them? "How do I make sense of all the strangeness in my life?" 

Lana squeezed his shoulder. "I guess neither of us will ever get a straight answer." 

Clark turned and stared at her. She furrowed her eyebrows, seeming to realize that he wanted to say something. Praying he wasn't making a huge mistake, Clark tried to form his question. "What if - if you - what if you found out someone you knew was gay?" 

Lana tilted her head and contemplated him for a full minute. She seemed to be in deep thought. Finally, she answered. "Well, that would depend on who the person was, and why they were telling me. But if you mean would I want to stop being friends with them, then the answer is no." Shit. He'd said too much. She smiled gently. "You know, it's pretty late. I should probably get going. But do you want to study together tomorrow?" 

Clark didn't know what that meant. But at least she wasn't laughing at him or acting grossed out. "Sure." 

* * *

"You want a ride to the Talon?" 

Clark looked up. He'd been doing some homework on the couch in Lex's office. He hadn't gotten much done though, because he was trying to figure out where Tina was. If the last week was any indication, she would probably try to hurt someone again soon. 

"I don't have to meet Lana for another half hour." He'd told Lex about the conversation with Lana and their plans to study together. Lex concentrated on his laptop for a few minutes before looking up and smiling. 

"Then we can take our time. Get some coffee, like we were supposed to earlier." 

"Well, okay." Clark started to pack up his books. It wasn't like he could concentrate anyway. "Have you seen Nixon since... last time?" 

Lex closed his laptop. "I have an appointment with him tonight." He got up and stood directly in front of Clark, taking his hands. "Are you sure you don't want me to do anything?" 

No. He wasn't sure at all. "I think it's the best plan. Unless you can blackmail him back..." 

"Clark." Lex looked very young right now. "I don't want to stoop to his level." 

Clark took a deep breath. He'd been thinking about this a lot. "I really think with someone like Nixon that's the only way to get through to him, Lex. I _know_ we don't have anything to be ashamed of, but other people don't feel that way. And if he does the story anyway, and if my parents find out, or your mom..." He trailed off. "We need to consider what will happen. Especially with what the sheriff already thinks. I'll bet he'd be glad to get more, evidence? ...about you." Clark reached over to shoulder his backpack. "Come on." 

They were almost to the Talon when Clark thought of something. "Lex, go back." 

"Where?" He found a place to park and turn around, waiting for Clark to tell him where they were going. 

"Grier Antiques." Lex gave him a quizzical look, but shifted into drive. Clark started thinking out loud. "That's where this all started. I was near the antique shop when Tina ran into me the first time, and mom said she was just stepping out of the shop when Tina tried to run her over in our truck. That was just after she found five thousand dollar's in Mrs. Grier's shop. Mrs. Grier, Lex. Tina's mom. Five thousand dollars from Smallville Savings and Loan at Tina's mom's shop." He looked significantly at Lex. "I'll bet we can find something there." 

"Didn't you say Tina wanted to move in with Lana? Said her mom was leaving?" 

Clark frowned. "Yeah. Wanted to know if Nell would adopt her if anything happened to..." Clark didn't bother finishing his thought. Lex pulled up in front of Grier Antiques. 

"It's closed." Clark ignored Lex and got out of the car, looking through the windows. He heard Lex slam the car door and come up behind him. "What are you looking for?" 

"I don't know. Something. Anything." He finally had his x-ray vision under control, for the most part. The interior of the shop looked pretty normal until Clark scanned the standing cabinet near where his mother had found the money. His mouth dropped open when he saw the skeleton. "Lex, we have to get inside." 

"How-" But Clark was already going around back. He glanced back to see Lex shrug and follow him. 

"Mom and I go in this way when we pick up stuff after hours," he explained. The back door was unlocked, so he just walked inside. They finally got to the lobby and Clark walked over to the cabinet to open it. He jumped back when a decomposing body stared him in the face. 

Lex pinched his nose. "Who's that?" 

Clark coughed and backed away. He would have to have a sensitive sense of smell too, wouldn't he? "Tina's mom. Rose." He grabbed Lex's arm. "Let's get out of here. Shit, I'm gonna throw up." He just barely made it outside. 

"You okay?" Lex patted his back. 

Clark nodded, peeking around the building before stepping out onto the sidewalk. "We should go to the police." 

"I'll go, and just drop you off at the Talon. That okay?" 

Clark hesitated for a second. It wouldn't be fair to stand up Lana, and how many people did it take to phone in a tip? Besides, Lex had that meeting with Nixon. "Sure. Fine." 

It was a short drive to the Talon. Clark watched Lex drive off, wishing they could go in together like a normal couple. 

He found a booth and waited distractedly for Lana. They were supposed to meet when she got off her shift, but she was already a half hour late. Clark stopped one of the other waitresses. "Is Lana here?" 

The girl shook her head. "Didn't show up for work today. We had to call in Cindy." 

Clark nodded, a sick feeling spreading in his gut. Lana wouldn't blow off work. Something was wrong. 

Tina. 

* * *

"Can I fix you a drink?" 

Nixon smirked as he looked around Lex's office. His eyes settled on the pool table, then turned back to Lex. "If it's all the same to you, I'd just as soon get my money and get out." 

Lex rose from his chair. "Actually, it's not all the same to me." He ignored Nixon's quizzical look and slid a manila envelope from his desk. "I don't care if you do go ahead and write a story about me." He stood directly in front of the man and held up the envelope, making his face as passive as he could. "But if you do, it will be the last story you write." 

Nixon laughed harshly. "And just how do you plan on accomplishing that?" For his bold words and brave face, the tense set of his shoulders gave away his nervousness. Lex tapped the envelope against his hand. 

"You're a smart man, Nixon. You went to university at Brown, isn't that correct?" 

Nixon nodded suspiciously. There was an edge to his voice when he spoke. "What does that have to do with anything?" 

"I have evidence that your thesis on The History of Jews in American Media wasn't exactly, shall we say, kosher?" Lex smiled. Nixon would have to appreciate his play on words, wouldn't he? "As a matter of fact, I have testimony that indicates that you didn't even write that paper, Roger." Nixon looked up sharply when Lex used his first name. "You had an underwriter. You paid someone to write your thesis paper for you. There's similar evidence to that effect about several papers you wrote when you were working on your postgraduate doctorate at Metropolis University." Lex lowered his voice. "Newspapers don't employ plagiarists, Mr. Nixon. So if you want to write again, you won't write any stories about me, or get anyone else to write about me. Do we have an understanding?" 

Nixon had paled significantly, his expression grave. He understood the gravity of the situation, and Lex knew he wouldn't give up his livelihood for one scoop. "Absolutely, Mr. Luthor. I'll leave you to your work." 

Lex nodded. "I trust you can show yourself out." He turned his back on Nixon, which was probably a bad idea, at least metaphorically, but he had servants all over the place who would make sure Nixon did nothing more than leave the estate. 

* * *

"How's Lana?" 

"She'll be okay. They didn't even suggest keeping her overnight for observation." Clark flipped through the channels, not paying attention to what was on. He'd told Lex about the fight with 'Whitney' and finding Lana in the tomb, but he'd purposely left out the part about Tina having the meteor-rock necklace that made him sick. If Tina hadn't taken off Whitney's letterman jacket with the necklace inside, Clark was pretty sure he would have lost the fight. He didn't want Lex to be thinking about him dying. 

"That's good, at least." Lex was sitting on the other end of the couch. Clark's parents were upstairs, but they were in the house, and didn't want to take any chances. It was pretty cold in the barn tonight, and while Clark barely noticed it, he knew Lex did, even if Lex didn't say anything. 

"Yeah. And they took Tina to Arkham. She got a lawyer who wants an insanity defense." Clark shrugged. "They're getting a psychological evaluation." 

"I still can't believe she killed her own mother." 

"Well, she didn't really. Not on purpose." Clark went back a few channels. "She pushed her mom down the stairs and broke her neck. Didn't mean to, but she couldn't take it back. That's why we found Mrs. Grier in the antique shop. And why my mom thought she was acting weird. It was really Tina." 

Lex nodded noncommittally. "Is the news on?" 

Clark found a news channel, and remembered Lex's meeting with Nixon. "I noticed there wasn't a story about you in the Inquisitor. What'd you do?" 

Lex grinned. "Turns out the byline 'Roger Nixon' isn't always accurate." 

"Ah." He quickly squeezed Lex's hand. "That's all I need to know." 

"I didn't do anything underhanded." 

"I know. You wouldn't do that, Lex. Even if a lot of people think you would just because you're a Luthor." 

"It doesn't mean what it used to," Lex said. His voice was sober, serious. "I want the rest of the world to see that too." 

"I see it, Lex. I saw it before I even met you." Clark met his gaze. Maybe some day they could show the world how they felt about each other, but right now he was content being Lex's secret boyfriend. The thought made him smile. 

Lex smiled back and stole a kiss. "Then that's all that matters." 

* * *

A/N 2: This chapter is also my entry to oxoniensis' Clex Hexed Sex Challenge. Required phrase = "Can't you control it?" 


End file.
